It Shouldn't Have Ended
by I-Luv-PurpleChiX
Summary: Harper and Trance met on earth, but broke up 10 years ago. What will happen when they both land a job from the same employer, Beka?


Harper couldn't stop thinking. A part of his past just wouldn't leave him, and he thought that it could end his life. Even now, ten years later, he thought that he would never love again. He had been sitting on the Maru's Obs deck looking out the window while smoking a cigarette. He hadn't cried in a while, and he almost forgot how too but every time he exhaled a tear surfaced in his eye but wouldn't fall. 'It shouldn't have ended the way it did,' he thought. When on earth he parted ways with Trance, the love of his life.

He tried getting back to work but just when he was able too, Beka came in to visit him. "Hey shorty," she said. "Hey" was all he could say. "I got some good news!" Beka said trying to cheer up her obviously upset friend. "Oh yea? What's that?" Harper said lighting up another cigarette. "We got a new crew member, a female crew member. Would ya like to meet her?" Beka explained. "Sure" But Beka was already bringing her in. When Harper caught a glance at her, his cigarette dropped out of his mouth and on to the floor. "Hey that's gonna burn the floor!" Beka said picking up the cigarette. Harper couldn't believe it, Trance, the love of his life, the only thought on his mind was standing in front of him for the very first time in ten years.

"Nice to meet you," Harper said quickly like he never met her before. Trance was also surprised, she didn't know what to say so she decided to play along. "Nice to meet you too," she replied. An awkward silence followed and Beka decided to leave the two alone to mingle. After Beka left Harper started with the questioning. "What are you doing here?" "I am the new environmentalist and medical officer, What are you doing here?" Trance replied questioning him as well. "I am the engineer have been for almost ten years." Silence came again but Trance was the first to speak up this time, " well I really need this job so I'm gonna stay." "Well you can't." Harper said. "Why is that?" she replied, her agitation showing in her voice. "Because if you stay I won't be able to work" Harper answered. "Well you will have to deal with it," and with that Trance walked out.

**(2 hours later)**

Harper went looking for Trance, he had done some research and had found a solution to their situation. "Trance?" he called. She didn't answer but sighed loud enough that Harper heard her. "What do you want?" she asked angrily. "I think I may have found an answer to our little problem." He said hoping she was listening. "Okay, I'm listening." By sheer coincidence, the planet we are on is famous for their brain surgery, they can make us forget that we ever went out and each other but not forget anything else. So what do ya think?" Harper explained knowing that this was the only way that they would be able to work together. "Ugh, I'll do it" Trance answered also knowing that fact.

The two set out planet side after telling Beka they went out for supplies. They decided to get supplies before the surgery so it looked legitimate. 'I can't believe she wants to do this, Harper thought, '_I_ don't even want to do this' When they got to the clinic, the secretary asked if they had an appointment. "Yeah, Seamus Harper and…" "Trance Gemini," Harper started to say but Trance soon interrupted. "Okay, you have an appointment with Dr. Happe in half an hour but fortunately one of the patients cancelled so you can go now if you like." "That would be perfect," Trance said. "Yeah, just perfect" Harper commented. The doctor led tem to two separate rooms. After explaining that the surgery would be non-incision. When they got their rooms they were immediately put under.

**(After the surgery)**

"Okay Mr. Harper, you are ready to leave." "What happened?" Harper asked groggily. " I cannot tell you much, but I can tell you that you went under surgery that you signed up for, but now you are free to go." "Umm… Okay." Harper then walked out and started to the Maru. He felt like he was forgetting something, but it also felt like a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders. When he arrived at the Maru he heard Beka talking to some one. "You know, Harper! The short engineer you left here with?" "I'm sorry I know who you are and I am very grateful for the job and all but, I don't know any Harper," Trance tried explaining. "Hey Beks, who is this lovely purple friend of yours?" Harper said finally walking in after a little eavesdropping. "Oh divine! This is Trance our new environmentalist and medical officer, the one you left here with." Beka was nearly going insane now and she decided to give up. "Harper this is Trance Gemini, Trance this is Seamus Harper," Beka introduced. "Nice to meet you, Trance" Harper said while kissing her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Harper" Trance replied whilst blushing a little bit. 'He's cute' she thought. 'She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!' Harper thought. "I think I am going to be sick," Beka said after she witnessed yet another come on from the one and only Seamus Harper.

Harper had a cigarette in his mouth, another in his hand and a nano welder in the other hand. After getting the walkthrough with Beka she decided to talk to the only other crewmember, Harper. When she walked into the engine room she heard loud music and coughing, also there was a strong scent of smoke. "What are you doing in here?" Trance asked. "Cough, cough, I'm working, why? Harper responded between coughs. Trance saw he wiped something on his pants, "Oh divine is that blood your coughing

up?"

"Wow I guess it is," Harper said not realizing it at the time. "I guess it's from the smoking." He added. "Don't you know that smoking can kill you and that it's a disgusting habit?" Trance asked with disgust in her voice. She happened to hate people who smoked. "I know that, but I just cant quit, I..I have an anger problem and this is the only thing that keeps me calm," Harper didn't want to tell her yet but he felt the need to tell her the truth. "Harper, take this," Trance said while pulling a pill from her pocket. "It will stop the blood that you are coughing up. Harper agreed and took the pill. After handing him a drink, Trance got up and quietly left the room while Harper was lighting another cigarette.

Beka was piloting around the planet Van a' Diel when she got a message from an old friend. "Hey Rocket, I am in need of some serious help and it needs your piloting skills, please meet me at Millionaires Drift alone. Thank you." "Oh crap," was all Beka could say. She opened communications and alerted Trance and Harper of their situation. "Hey guys, I am going to leave you here in a hotel that I will be paying for so get what you need and please head there now, I will be back in a few days, maybe even a week so just consider it a vacation."

"Okay," Harper said after hearing the announcement. He grabbed a case of Sparky Cola and 5 cartons of cigarettes, and left the Maru. Trance didn't say anything she just grabbed more of those pills she gave Harper called Lamictal. They both met up at the loading ramp, and started towards the hotel. "So you bring enough cigarettes?" Trance asked sarcastically. "This should last a week, but if not I have some money to buy more," Harper replied not catching the sarcasm. All Trance could do was chuckle. They arrived at the hotel room and at the sight of one bed, they both sighed. "You can have the bed Trance, I'll just call room service for an extra pillow and blanket and take the floor." Harper said while putting his cigarettes in the freezer. "No, this is our vacation," Trance said, "we are going to share this bed on two conditions." "And what is that?" Harper asked. "One, we stay on our own sides of the bed, and you have to smoke on the balcony." "Okay Trance, you win" Harper said from the balcony. "And the door stays closed when you smoke!" Trance exclaimed while slamming the door.

Harper finally crawled into bed at 2am after 2 packs of cigarettes and a lot of thinking, he was afraid to share a bed with a beautiful girl he just met who didn't know about his nightmares. He quickly fell asleep but that didn't last long, at 3:15 am Trance was awoken by his stirs and kicking. She quickly awoke him to see if he was okay. "Harper, Harper are you okay?" "AHHH" Harper awoke with a scream. "Harper what's wrong?" Trance asked very concerned. "Nothing," Harper said before he got up and went to smoke a cigarette. Trance put on her purple silk robe and followed Harper onto the balcony. "You are from a slave planet aren't you?" she asked knowing those night terrors all to well. "Yeah, Earth you got somethin' against it?" Harper answered a little agitated. "You're from earth too?" Trance asked, she hasn't met anyone from Earth after she left the horrible planet. "What do you mean _too_? You're from Earth too?" "Yea, I'm from New Jersey, where are you from?" "Originally, I am from Boston, but my last few years on Earth I lived on Long Island in a place called Amityville." "Really?" Trance was so excited, she had met a guy who was on his way to Amityville from Boston, and they fell in love and went together to Amityville, but for some reason she couldn't remember him or what happened with him. She then explained this to him and his eyes opened wide, "Are you serious? I met a girl I can't remember on the way to Amityville too!" An awkward silence followed, and they both caught some extreme dejavu.

"You remember don't you," Harper asked after a few minutes of constant flashbacks. "Yes, I do" Trance said, a tear forming in her left eye. "So you left me for Beka?" She asked starting a long conversation. "Yea, I mean no… It's not what you think, it's not sexual, and she's just my boss. Besides what about you and Jay? I left because we broke up and Earth was just too small for the two of us." "Well that's just it, we broke up! You stopped talking to me, and he came along ad he made me happy, truly happy! Something I hadn't felt in a long time." Trance defended. The two talked for hours, sometimes fighting sometimes crying. After all the conversations they had, they both realized one thing… They loved each other even after all these years. At sunrise, the talking stopped and they fell asleep in each other's arms but not before they got off there 'I Love You,' and 'I Love You Too.'

The End.


End file.
